You Called Me, What?
by ramyeongoreng
Summary: Baekhyun is a professional and million-seller singer. As a star, he would do anything to make his music looks good, or we can call it best. Baekhyun thinks that kissing a model on his music video is not a biggie but unfortunately, for Chanyeol, his boyfriend, it's a big problem. There might be a fight, but make-up sex is beyond them all. / CHANBAEK, BAEKYEOL, PWP, LEMON, BOY X BOY


**You Called Me, What?**

 **Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Rate M**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

 **Words: 2999**

 _ **Warnings: sex scenes and all**_

 _I've posted this story on my asianfanfics account under the name Sehunaconda._

* * *

Baekhyun is half-leaping and half-walking towards Chanyeol's apartment with a bright smile plastered on his pretty face. Today is the premiere of his new music video and so far, all he receives are positive reviews from the people around him especially his beloved fans. He thought his fans will freak out after watching the music video but it turns out he is just worried for nothing. Some even commented how they had cried like a river over his music video. How cute is that?!

Baekhyun finally stops in front of his boyfriend's apartment and gleefully enters their anniversary date on the door's padlock. The door makes a quick sound of unlocking and Baekhyun quickly steps inside and excitedly looks for Chanyeol, his tall and handsome boyfriend.

His face slightly frowns at the eerie atmosphere of the apartment and why the place is almost dim. As soon as he steps further on the foyer, his ears picks a familiar sound on the living room. So Baekhyun runs excitedly towards the living room and his face beams when he sees Chanyeol's attention is watching intently on the tv where Baekhyun's new music video is still playing.

Baekhyun quickly drops his bag on the floor and jumps himself on the couch beside his boyfriend.

"Sooo... you're watching my new music video!" Baekhyun excitedly greets him.

Chanyeol remains silent and still on his place. He doesn't even acknowledged Baekhyun's presence, not just even a glance.

"How is it?" Smiling Baekhyun presses on. But Chanyeol doesn't spare him a response at all. It somehow irritates Baekhyun and a brow automatically archs up. "Chanyeol, your ears are still working, right?"

Instead of answering Baekhyun, Chanyeol silently changes the channel. He is obviously ignoring Beakhyun and it is making Baekhyun worry.

"I don't know what your problem is but you can always talk about it with me. You are my boyfriend," he eventually says and turns his attentions towards the flat screen.

They remain silent sitting on the couch while watching the news until Chanyeol's deep voice finally speaks up.

"I never give you permission to kiss the model," he coldly stated.

Baekhyun quickly looks at his boyfriend's irritated face. "So, that's your problem?"

"Can't you see that?"

"We've talked about it already, Yeol." Baekhyun pouts.

"Yes, but not with kissing and sucking lips, Baekhyun!" He bursts out and Baekhyun can see the flash of anger on Chanyeol's gaze.

"It was a sudden act!" Baekhyun holds his voice down and obviously fails at it. "The director said 'make it real' so I tried and I cooperated with the model!"

Chanyeol laughs sarcastically. "So if the director says you should fuck him, you'll fuck him, won't you?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous! Do you think I'm that easy?"

"Oh, you're not? With you obeying the director's words that easily, I do think yes Baek, you are easy..." Chanyeol taunts right on Baekhyun's face.

Baekhyun can't believe the words coming from his boyfriend's mouth. "It's called professionalism... Chanyeol. As an entertainer yourself, you should be familiar with it. I thought you'll understand my actions..."

Baekhyun is about to walk out of this damn apartment when Chanyeol mockingly laughs again and says something hideous. "Last time I checked, professionalism doesn't count on being a slut like you."

Baekhyun's jaw drops as he turns himself towards Chanyeol. "...You called me what?"

That takes Chanyeol by surprise. He doesn't think his anger can make him throw such a heavy insult on his lover.

"You called me what again, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun hisses on his face. "You said it once, Chanyeol. Say it again. _Slut_. Slut? You called me slut?"

Chanyeol doesn't know how to response. He suddenly can't find his voice and his mind is guilt-tripping him. He knows he already steps over the line and he can't justify himself. One way or another, while watching that music video, it did cross his mind but he has no intention of speaking that out. He is jealous and that green-eyed monster is taking over his rational thinking. How can he admit that he is jealous? His pride is surely not allowing him to do so at this moment. All he can do now is just watch how anger he made his boyfriend after spouting that word.

"You're right," Baekhyun suddenly chuckles. "I'm a slut."

That statement brings chills up on Chanyeol's spine. That acceptance, that laugh… everything is wrong. He wants to apologize and correct the mistakes he irrationally made but Baekhyun doesn't allowed him to do so.

"I am a slut. After all, I had quite a reputation to uphold too. Especially in the sex department, am I right? Both of us are still aware of that and it is obviously bothering you right now. Remember that I had a sex scandal years ago with Kris Wu? Damn, how that news spread like wildfire across the nation. How about that time, with Kim Taeyeon when I am still as straight as an uncooked spaghetti?" Baekhyun softly laughs as uninvited memories starts resurfacing in his mind. "Yes, I can say that you are 100 percent right."

"N-No, Baekhyun. No. You are not a slut." Chanyeol eventually finds his voice but it is obviously too late. Baekhyun is already reliving his past.

"People says that I've fucked over 10 people, both guys and girls but they're wrong, I've fucked people more than that. Maybe around—"

"No, Baek no, stop." Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun's shoulders to silence him but the latter swiftly evades him.

"—You know that I lost my virginity when I was in middle school and guess what? I'd done threesome at the first time, my partners were a boy and a girl, funny right? I got two at the first time. And after that—"

"Damn Baekhyun, just stop already!" Chanyeol cries, "I don't care about your past shits, stop it!"

Baekhyun can't hold the heavy emotions forming inside him anymore and as soon as his tears erupted, he quickly brings both palms over his face. He doesn't want Chanyeol to know how he affected him too much. That scene only made Chanyeol more guilty of his crime. He doesn't want Baekhyun to look this helpless. Worst, he made him look this helpless.

Carefully, with shaking hands, Chanyeol reaches for Beakhyun and pulls him in a tight hug. He wants his lover to feel safe again. He wants him to feel happy again. He wants him feel love again.

Chanyeol places his chin on top of Baekhyun's head, his right hand caressing his boyfriend's back to calm him down. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry. You are a good person. You're nothing but a bright, beautiful person. I didn't mean what I had said. You're more than that."

"No Yeol. I'm a slut. I had slept with many people." Baekhyun mumbles in Chanyeol's chest, "I even have two sex tape scandals each with Kris Wu and Kim Taeyeon. You must have been disgusted with me."

Chanyeol tightens his hug on his lover, as if possessing him away from dark forces. "No, stubborn," he coolly insists, "You are not a slut and I regret with my life that I said that to you. I was mad because you kissed that model so passionately without asking for my permission. And it made me crazily mad when I imagined how that model must have enjoyed your kiss and those lewd imaginations he will concoct in his mind tonight in his sleep. It was like you're not mine anymore and I am afraid of what future our relationship will lead into. I am crazily frustrated of the 'What Ifs' and crazily jealous over that punk. I am actually thinking of murdering your MV director because of that. But suddenly, with you here at my side, my anger directed to you instead. It is not my intention to do so. I didn't mean all of it. You know I don't want to hurt you. I hate hurting you. It's just that… just that… I am jealous, Beakhyun. Re~ally jealous…"

Chanyeol let out his hug and cups Baekhyun's face, forcing the older one to face him, "I love you, Beakhyun. I love you, everything about you, even your past. I don't mind. I don't care. Past is only past. I will still love you until you let me so." Chanyeol lovingly wipes Beakhyun's tears as he hold his gaze. "I'm sorry, baby… I will try my best to not hurt you again. I will do my best to understand you. After all, you're more precious to me than my pride and jealousy."

Baekhyun nods and spares him a sweet smile.

"So case closed? Am I fully forgiven?"

Baekhyun hugs the giant. "Yes," he breathlessly answers.

Chanyeol smiles and playfully ruffles Baekhyun's soft hair. "Good boy, so, can I kiss you to make up?"

Baekhyun smiles again and Chanyeol takes it as a sign of yes. He kisses Baekhyun softly on the lips, enjoying the softness and the warmth of it. Baekhyun passionately responses to his every touch, and every yearns. In an instant, the kiss goes deeper and is asking for more. Chanyeol licks Baekhyun's lower lip, seeking for entrance, and the latter freely welcomes his tongue deep in his mouth. Baekhyun can't help but moan at his lover's intimacy especially when his playful hands reach Baekhyun's sensitive nipples.

Another moan escapes on Baekhyun's lips when Chanyeol pinches it and deepens the kiss at the same time. So hot. So fierce.

"I love you, Baekhyun..." he murmurs as his kiss skims down at the curve of his neck. He feels him suck on it, biting it, and it is doing wonders on his southern part of his body. Without wasting more time, Baekhyun initiated to undress himself. But Chanyeol is an impatient jerk, so in one swift move, he tears Baekhyun's pants open and pulls him off it after pushing him on the couch.

"You impatient brat! You just broke my Moschino pants, dumbass!" Baekhyun curses when he looks at his pants thrown on the floor.

Chanyeol leads both of Baekhyun's hands over his head and takes his time sucking and nibbling his nipples. "You can fix it later," he lowly utters and the warm breath brought by it gives Baekhyun such a delicious sensation on his nipples.

"Nooo... Uhh– I want a new one..." Baekhyun insists but quickly gives up when he feels Chanyeol's manhood rubbing on his own.

"Sure why not? We can also go to Italy and buy it directly in their main store." Chanyeol says breathlessly and swiftly sits up to undress himself. They take a quick pause to admire each other's nude beauty. Then Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun's manhood and tenderly caress it to its length. He runs his thumb around the tip of it while his palm simultaneously massages its throbbing stem and juggles its balls. Baekhyun gasps for some air and jerks his hips up to match Chanyeol's 'up and down' massage on his manhood. No one is willing to stop and both of them is eager for more.

Chanyeol smirks as he hears Baekhyun begging him to finger his ass but Chanyeol wants to play more and gives his lover more fun. So the taller flips Baekhyun on the couch and gives him a light spank on his ass' cheeks before caressing it for another spank again. Baekhyun moans Chanyeol's name and it is making the latter want to enjoy the petite man in front of him.

He makes Baekhyun face him and brings his head down on Baekhyun's manhood. He licks the thick juice coming out the tip of it and slowly brings it inside his mouth and swirl his tongue around it. Following the movement of his hand earlier, Chanyeol moves his mouth up and down while taking Baekhyun's manhood in his mouth. Baekhyun is almost near, his heavy moans and grain-like sweat are the sign. So Chanyeol quickly pumps Baekhyun's manhood up and down while the latter jerks his hip up and down as well.

"C-Chanyeol!" Baekhyun screams as he reaches the end.

Chanyeol chuckles at the rejuvenating expression of his little lover. "First climax from Byun Baekhyun," he teases.

Baekhyun gasps when Chanyeol suddenly parts his legs and brings it up to his head. He licks Baekhyun's rosy entrance and pushes his tongue inside it.

"Damn Chanyeol! Uhh.. Don't fucking tease me!" Baekhyun screams as his right hand grabs Chanyeol's hand and shove it down his entrance. Chanyeol chuckles at this gesture. To be honest, he is as eager as Baekhyun is right now. He needs to find a release soon. But first… foreplay.

"How many fingers do you want, honey?" Chanyeol brings his lips up on Baekhyun and nibbles his lower lips.

"Up to you..." Baekhyun answers between their kisses. Chanyeol decides that two fingers are enough to make Baekhyun satisfy his finger-fetish so he licks his two fingers wet as a lube and inserts it down Baekhyun's entrance. It was so tight yet throbbing as if begging for an entrance, so Chanyeol slowly slides his two-fingers in bringing more tingly sensation on Baekhyun's inside.

"Scissors! Scissors!" Baekhyun plead as soon as Chanyeol's fingers fully claimed Baekhyun's entrance. He knows very well of his lovers request, so he makes the two fingers inside Baekhyun's move like a scissor.

"Ohh.. Shisus!" Baekhyun moans in pleasure,

"Wow... you're already wet, Baek." Chanyeol lets out his two fingers and sees Baekhyun's fluid around his fingers. He pauses for a while and watches his boyfriend's heavy breathing while covered in sweats.

"What?" Baekhyun asks when he sees Chanyeol do nothing except watching him. "Don't look at me like that, idiot."

Chanyeol laughs and let himself rest on Baekhyun's forehead while supporting his weight on both arms at Baekhyun's side. "You're so beautiful Baek, no wonder I fell for you at the first sight."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "You said it long ago when we first met."

Chanyeol kiss Baekhyun's neck again. "Yes and that's why I never get tired of it."

"Cheesy."

Chanyeol licks his kiss marks on Baekhyun's neck and chest. "But you like it, right?"

"Hmm..." Baekhyun hums shortly after he feels Chanyeol's manhood pressing around his butt hole. But unlike what Baekhyun expected, Chanyeol didn't push his manhood in and just want to tease Baekhyun with his member.

"Chanyeolll~" Baekhyun whines,

"What, princess?"

Baekhyun lost his patience. "Just put it in already, damnit!"

"Put what?" Chanyeol plays dumb and keeps teasing Baekhyun's entrance with his manhood.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You want me to beg? I command you not beg you so, just put it now!" _Well_ , the diva is back, Chanyeol happily thought.

He chuckles. "See, who's the impatient brat now?"

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun warns the taller. Put it or leave it, that's Baekhyun's motto.

"Okay, okay, you impatient princess..." Chanyeol pecks a kiss on Baekhyun's lips and suddenly thrusts his member in of Baekhyun and the latter screams out of lungs.

"Ahhh... Chanyeol..."

"Shit, Baek... we just had sex 16 hours ago and you're tight like this... God..." Chanyeol can't believe it. They had sex this morning and tonight Baekhyun's ass is as tight as a virgin. It makes Chanyeol excite. It makes his member grows bigger than it originally is. Chanyeol's thrust inside Baekhyun's is becoming harder and faster. He brings Baekhyun's legs up and humps him like there is no tomorrow. The hot thrill and sweet sensation boiling inside of Baekhyun is too much, he digs his fingers on Chanyeol's back for some support. It is like the rhythm of their body is following a hot music with Baekhyun's breathless moans, Chanyeol's deep groans, and the lewd noises of their flesh meeting each other.

It is such a turn on that it'll be a death to them if they stop.

"Deeper... Deeperrrrr..."

"Oh! Baek!" Chanyeol gasps when he felt Baekhyun's ass tightening around his aroused member. "Seriously... you're tight as fuck..."

"Thrust it faster! Ohh! Shit, your monster is really big.. I can't...Ah… Ah..."

"Wait, Baek, I'm almost there..."

"Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol screams his lungs out as he let himself flows inside of Baekhyun's. Seconds later, Baekhyun follows and reaches a climax as high as Chanyeol's. Chanyeol finds himself at lost of energy, so he rest himself on Baekhyun's chest.

"Oh my God, Chanyeol.. Yours is getting big day by day, I mind you to beware if something went wrong..." Baekhyun states playfully about his manhood.

Chanyeol positions himself beside Baekhyun and hugs his princess waist. "Guess who's the reason of why it is getting bigger than before?"

"I bet it was me." Baekhyun answers as he snuggles into Chanyeol's broad chest.

Chanyeol brings Baekhyun closer to him. "Yeah. You and your sexiness."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes at Chanyeol's response. "Cheesy level one thousand."

"I'm serious, Baek!" Chanyeol can't hide his embarrassment. Sometimes this is what makes Chanyeol cranky, Baekhyun ALWAYS teases him when it comes to romantic moments and ruins everything. Chanyeol even puts a big always at the sentence.

Baekhyun hugs his tall boyfriend. "Geez, I'm kidding, Yeol. Don't get mad again okay? I'm fed up with your madness."

Chanyeol places his chin on Baekhyun's head. "I won't get mad at you."

"So, today's fight is what?" Baekhyun murmurs on Chanyeol's chest.

"Stop talking about today's fight or I'll be mad at you."

"You're a jealous bastard."

"Language, Baek."

"Don't order me, giant, I'm older than you."

Chanyeol sighs, "Baek, it's two in the morning and I swear to holy kimchi that your mouth needs to shut up now."

Baekhyun pouts but then gives in to giggles before he hastily closes his eyes after noticing that Chanyeol is truly drained out of energy. "Okay, I'm going to sleep now."

Chanyeol also closes his eyes as soon as he checks that Baekhyun is already asleep. "Good, good night."

"It's morning, Yeol..."

"Baekhyun."

"Okay.." Baekhyun closes his eyes again. For real this time.

* * *

 _So holla! It's me Sehunaconda from Asianfanfics. Some of you might already read my works on asianfanfics so I'm telling you guys that I'm here on FFN!_

 _So yeah, this story is a repost for my story on AFF under the same title. You guys probably bored of me lol_

 _For those who don't know me you can check my AFF account for more of my works and also the prologue of this story (yes! This one is an epilogue!) called Something. Just type 'sehunaconda aff' on Google and tadaaa you found me!_

 _Please comment, favorite and follow. I'd like to hear you thought. See you!_

 _XX,_

 _Kay._


End file.
